His Name
by Pinch
Summary: Mush has dreams that wake him up screaming every night, when Skittery rushes to his side will he be surprised at what he finds? WARNING: -SLASH!-Skittery/Mush-SLASH!-(Reason for the R rating. Its probably only about a PG13 tho)
1. Default Chapter

**Title: ** His Name (for now- any help here would be appreciated-)  
**Author:** Pinch (Linly)  
**Number of Chaps Planned:** Just two.   
**Rating:** R because its slash content, and little kiddies cant understand boy love. Not hardcore tho. Probably on a Pg13 level so i may go that way  
**Disclaimer:** I have been thinking a lot about growing up, and all of the relationships and broken hearts we go through…I always wonder how many times I said "I love you" to someone and knew I didn't mean it…It makes me think about all of the people that have said they love me and didn't mean it as well, and I get really pissed off, because I hate when people lie…I mean, if they were lying to get in my pants, that is one thing, but just for the sake of dragging this heart through the mud…I don't think anyone has ever used me for my body, and that really, really hurts…It really does…I want to be a booty call…Isn't that what we all want out of life; to be someone's "go to" sex slave…I forgot what I was talking about…Oh yeah, Love…Love sucks – Jaret/BFS See.. I love Newsies.. but I dont own them. Doesnt that suck?   
**Summary: **Mush has dreams that wake him up screaming every night, when Skittery rushes to his side will he be surprised at what he finds?  
**Dedicated/Thanks: **Dedicated to my Jayme Rae who kept me up all night last night and then left me so wide awake, when i decided to work on this. and Thanks to Holiday for the help. U rock.  
  
  
  
**Chapter 1. **  
Sweat beads rolled off his face in the darkness, the sheet covering him was soaked through and tangled around his legs confining him. Fingers grasped for something, clutching the blankets as he screamed out the familiar name. "SKITTERY!!!!!" He fell back to the mattress with his heart heaving in his chest, eyes closed tightly shut.   
  
The startled voice coming from Mush was enough to wake the entire bunk room. Skittery sat up horrified and shook the thought of sleep from his mind. Racing over the end of the bed, onto the floor, and next to Mush he placed a concerned hand on the boys shoulder shaking him softly. "Mush.. Mush wake up, wat da hells da matta wit you?" His fingers rested there as Mush made a tiny sound opening his eyes and gasping for air. "Breathe! Wats goin on?!"   
  
Mush could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment. Licking his lips he shook his head searching for an answer. "nu-nuthin, bad dream" He mumbled and glanced down at the hand still on his body. "Sawry.. Ima just go wash me face.." He sat up but didn't turn, leaving the blankets where they were. Skittery dropped his hand to his side and nodded backing away slowly. Once he knew the others had drifted back to sleep he climbed from the bunk and walked to the wash room.   
  
This wasn't the first time he dreamt of Skittery. Each time it got more and more realistic and covering up was getting harder. The first few times he shook it off as some weird occurrence but now the thought of Skittery's long fingers, his shaggy brown hair, and concerned eyes shook Mush's concentration. He could walk away during the day, avoid contact and glances, but at night he couldn't. He didn't want to sleep anymore, he didn't want those dreams, and mostly he didn't want to wake up to them not being real anymore.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Skittery lie awake in his bunk. He hardly slept at night anymore because Mush would only wake him up screaming again. What was so horrible in these dreams that made Mush cry out like that? Why was he calling Skit's name? The two had been relatively close but never really best friends, Mush and Kid Blink were inseparable and Skittery had his random friends, mostly Race who was completely opposite of him in every way. Skittery's thoughts were broken as someone stirred in their sleep. The rustling of the sheets echoed in his ears as a voice broke the darkness.   
"Oh God." The tone in Mush's voice was low and unmistakable. Skittery felt his stomach flip and a lump rise in his throat. Mush was awake, he was quiet and trying not to be heard by the others, probably thinking they were all asleep. Skittery licked his lips and slowly lowered himself to the ground feeling like he should leave the room. "Skit. Please. please" Mush's voice begged causing Skittery to turn quickly with wide eyes in the general direction of the bunks. He wasn't sure what he just heard, maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. "Skittery" the voice continued, shaking lightly.   
Lightheaded, he felt his face turn red and his ears becoming hot. Tears stung his eyes as anger rose in his throat. Skittery was frozen, he couldn't move his legs to run away and he couldn't raise his fist to attack in the dark. His hands trembled as he felt all his energy leaving his body.   
The cry was muffled by something, but the sound of his hips falling back onto the bunk shook the air around Skittery. Minutes passed, it seemed like hours, Mush stirred slowly in his bunk. Skittery was released from his icy hold and sank back between the bunks until he hit the wall. He sat with knees raised up, his mind begging for an explanation. He could see a shadow moving toward the wash room.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
"Skit stayed back at tha bunks taday" Blink's words seemed to hold a hidden meaning.   
"I noticed" Mush held the last of his morning papers in his hands.   
"Maybe you should go back and check on him, he looked kina pale"   
"Why would I do dat? He's a'ight" Mush began to get a little angry.   
"I'se jes sayin.. He's been takin care ah yew when yew wake up from dem bad dreams.. maybe you shoul' return da favor"   
"Oh.." Mush fiddled with the papers in his hands "Well I'se still got deese papes ta sell an' all"   
"I can take care ah 'em" Blink reached for the papers and grinned. " 'sides, I'se no wheah neah finished anyway." He was pushing Mush toward the lodging house now.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Mush's heart felt like it was going to explode, he hadn't been alone with Skittery since before the dreams began. He climbed the stairs skipping the one that creaked loudly in case Skittery might be asleep. At first glance the room was empty, he felt a wave of relief rush over him. Maybe Skit had decided to get up an' sell da after noon papes... Mush sat down on a bottom bunk looking at his feet, letting thoughts run through his mind. Something moved. Mush raised his head to see Skittery clad only in his underwear, hair clinging to his face, and a towel over his right shoulder. He let his eyes follow the trail of water droplets sliding down his back. His breath became small gasps as his mind screamed for a diversion. The sound startled the other boy who spun around, pink lips parted already knowing who was in the room. A painful silence fell.   
Skittery's hair began to dry, springy curls framing his face. Mush could feel the heat of the room closing in on him, but fear kept him from moving. Suddenly aware of his lack of clothing Skittery fumbled with the towel and pinned it around his waist. Blindly reaching for his pants he disappeared for the wash room.   
  
Mush could feel the stinging of tears behind his eyelids. Skittery knew, and hated him.   
  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

**Title: ** His Name (for now- any help here would be appreciated-)  
**Author:** Pinch (Linly)  
**Number of Chaps Planned:** Just two.   
**Rating:** R because its slash content, and little kiddies cant understand boy love. Not hardcore tho.   
**Disclaimer:** I have been thinking a lot about growing up, and all of the relationships and broken hearts we go through…I always wonder how many times I said "I love you" to someone and knew I didn't mean it…It makes me think about all of the people that have said they love me and didn't mean it as well, and I get really pissed off, because I hate when people lie…I mean, if they were lying to get in my pants, that is one thing, but just for the sake of dragging this heart through the mud…I don't think anyone has ever used me for my body, and that really, really hurts…It really does…I want to be a booty call…Isn't that what we all want out of life; to be someone's "go to" sex slave…I forgot what I was talking about…Oh yeah, Love…Love sucks – Jaret/BFS See.. I love Newsies.. but I dont own them. Doesnt that suck?   
**Summary: **Mush has dreams that wake him up screaming every night, when Skittery rushes to his side will he be surprised at what he finds?  
**Dedicated/Thanks: **Dedicated to my Jayme Rae who kept me up all night last night and then left me so wide awake, when i decided to work on this. and Thanks to Holiday for the help. U rock.  
  
Darkness covered the room like a blanket, giving a false warmth to the mid November air. Snitch doubled up with Itey for warmth, and no one questioned. Tonight Boots and Snipeshooter shared a bunk and their blankets, but older boys kept to themselves. Crutchy winced in his sleep, fighting his father in a loosing battle and Jake wrestled his own blanket finally tangling himself so tightly he could not budge. Mush's eye focused on the small crack in the window he was sure was letting in all the cold air. He hadn't slept properly in months, and it had been weeks since he dreamed anything. Pressing his eyelids open again, he was determined not to fall asleep unless forced by sheer exhaustion so his dreams would not start again. Skittery had known the real reason he cried out at night, and had turned away. Mortified and hurt, Mush forced himself as far away from what he wished he could control.   
Skittery seemed to be the only thing that was of much comfort to Mush for a long time. On the other hand, it was what he feared the most. Unfamiliar to his feelings and scared beyond words he tried to hide it but his dreams would not let him escape.   
  
Slowly dark eyelashes lowered, brown arms crossed firmly over his chest.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
The bunk room emptied, daylight streaming through the windows warmly on his cheeks. The sound of water running filled his ears. Mush glanced around to see familiar clothing hung on the bunk just across from his. Faded red, almost pink long-johns were thrown in a pile on the floor and boots tossed carelessly beside them. The water stopped and he walked in slowly, not noticing another presence. Slowly turning, as he reached for his clothing, they faced each other. Mush stood, biting his lower lip with fear as he looked for words to explain. "I'm in ... love with you" Mush forced painfully, as Skittery stared.   
  
Feeling Skittery's hands pressed against his chest, Mush closed his eyes, falling onto the floor as Skittery raced out the door. "SKITTERY!!!!!!!!!"   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Breathlessly choking for air, Mush pushed himself from the mattress. Skittery's mind raced hearing the familiar cry, and finding himself suddenly by his side. Shaking he lifted his hand, pressing it against Mush's shoulder so that he would lie back. "Breathe" He mumbled, sweat lacing his brow. "Mush breathe."   
  
"I'se-sah-wry" Mush struggled to reply. Skittery glanced behind him to a few newsies staring, shaking them off with one hand, he leaned on the wooden frame.   
  
"Breathe" His voice was thick with sleep, but calm and soothing. He removed his hand only long enough to pull himself onto the top bunk. Mush wanted to resist him, his heart breaking as long fingers swept his shirt, but he was too exhausted. Slowly falling back asleep he tried not to let Skittery know he was crying.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Waking up to Skittery next to him was the only thing Mush really wanted right now. But knowing it wasn't for the reasons he wanted, he could have done without. He didn't need pity, or false hope, but the warmth of another body was something he hadn't felt in almost a year. Skittery jumped in his sleep, opening his eyes quickly and taking in the view from another angle of the room. Licking his lips slowly he glanced down then back up, catching Mush's eyes for only a moment and smiling. Pushing himself legs first over the edge of the bunk, a cry came-shooing away the feet.   
"MUSH YA GOO-" Shouted the boy below, stopping short as Skittery's brown eyes met his.   
A sour expression fell across his lips as he waited for the rest of the sentence. "Dats wat I tho't" Skittery turned walking over to his own bunk. Mush stayed frozen, until he was sure he would be left behind if he waited any longer.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
Skittery seemed to be watching him, and he was sure he wasn't the only one to notice. Nervously paying for his papers, Mush prepared himself for a trip on the stairs down. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other he made his way from the distribution center, keeping his headlines to himself until around the corner where he could shake the feeling of an intense stare. Things went as normal as they could until around noon. Not having bought enough papers to pay his nights stay and lunch, Mush made his way to the Lodging House to wait for the afternoon papers.   
  
Climbing onto his bed, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of people on the streets. He was almost sure that was Kid Blink's whistle, and Dutchy's shout... A creak of the steps drew him back inside the lodging house, wishing he could see the door from the position he was in. He could hear another boy rustling around, and then it all stopped.   
"Mush?"   
Suddenly every muscle in Mush's body hurt, his heart rate grew at an alarming pace, and his fingers tingled, shaking without his permission.   
"Mmm?" He forced, though he was sure his voice cracked.   
" A few weeks ago I couldn't sleep, I heard you calling my name, but it wasn't like the other times." Skittery's voice was barely above a whisper, he searched Mush's face for an explanation but only saw embarrassment and shame. "Your...dreams" he didn't finish before Mush had pushed off his bed and darted for the door. Long legs beat him to it grabbing the muscular arm and pushing him against the wood. Mush's eyes were closed tightly, his body tense from the touch. Skittery's body was inches from his, holding him firmly in place. He felt a hand leave his and the click of the door being locked, then it returned. Mush felt Skittery's hand pulling him from the door and redirecting him toward the bunks. Pushing him almost forcefully to the middle of the room he felt the fingers around his wrist raise his arm, extend his fingers and place them on Skit's cheek. The guiding hand left his and came to rest at his abdomen still firmly holding him in place. Mush was frozen in fear but felt a soft heat against his lips. Skittery's bottom lip brushed his as he murmured "I want you to know what its like to really touch me."  
  
Hot tears pressed at his eyelids as he drew his hand down the cheek, wanting to drop it at his side and refuse. Skittery's hand reached up again, pressing the fingers to his neck and down to the curve of his shoulder, Skittery's breath shortened, Mush jerked back, opening his eyes and letting a stream of wetness fall. "STOP!"   
"Mush-" Skittery protested, holding onto the other boy's shoulder.   
"I don't want this!" Mush cried struggling to find the courage to walk away from a lie.  
"Yes, you do!" Skittery shouted, shaking now. "And I'm trying to give it to you!"   
"I don't want your pity." Mush hissed, pressing his fingers into his palm and creating a fist.   
"Its not pity, " Skittery gripped onto Mush's shirt holding him in place. " I was scared Mush! I want you to-"   
"No you don't!" Mush pulled away, anger filling him. Skittery followed his step away, leaning down and pressing his lips against the younger boy's mouth. Shaking with confusion, Mush fought the kiss until he felt trembling fingers holding his face. Trying to catch his breath as they parted, he stared silently.   
  
Skittery's eyes lit up as a small smile crossed his face. "You kissed me back." He whispered.  
"You made me.." Mush tried to defend himself, climbing onto his bunk and avoiding eye contact. Skittery only followed, unsure of his actions and shaking from adrenaline. Staring silently until Mush looked up, opening his mouth to speak but instead met with another kiss. A hand slipped beneath Mush's shirt, fidgeting with the edge almost afraid to move up. Following the definition of his muscle the fingers crept up his skin, drawing down again slowly. Skittery had no idea what he was doing, the lips against his seemed to be in control of the kiss this time. The kiss seemed to have taken over his entire body. A moan escaped his lips, feeling fingers slide inside his pants. He was on top of Mush, pulling at the shirt as it came off the other boy's body.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
  
Snitch slowly joined Itey, wrapping a blanket around them. Boots pressed his back against Snipeshooter's back and tugged on the pillow with a small grunt. Mush whispered Skittery's name, but only loud enough for the two to hear.   
  
  



End file.
